


Your Love Story

by Multifiiction



Category: AHS 1984 - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Your father is a businessman with connections and power, you were always considered to be a rich kid and a brat so you spent all your life trying to prove that you didn’t need your father’s connections to start your own life. And that is why you went to Camp Redwood
Relationships: Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Original Character(s), Xavier Plympton/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Your Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is considered to be an AU, because it follows the original storyline, but I modified the majority of it.

Your love story started at a bar where you worked, near the camp. You worked alongside two of your great friends, Nora and Tory. Nora and you met when she was drunk at a bar and a guy was trying to get her to go with him but you interfered and helped her, the two of you had been best friends since then.

When she told you about the restaurant/bar her father wanted to open near a camp, you knew that this will be your chance of finally proving to everyone that you didn’t need your father to help you out and that you were capable of living alone. He always wanted you to live in luxury and wealth, that was one of the reasons why he didn’t want you to leave, but at the same time, his hand reached out everywhere, so he knew, you’d be safe. When the bar opened, you were excited and happy, but it soon became evident to you that you did need the help of your dad. But you kept most of your dignity and only asked him when it was absolutely necessary. So, in the end, you did start your own life, but at the same time still received the help of your father. After two years of working at the bar, you just didn’t care about what others had to say and started to really enjoy your life. You bought yourself a caravan and you were living in it now, you got your car from your father for your birthday.

And as soon as the red sports car was in front of you, you accepted your fate as the rich kid and stopped fighting against it.

Obviously you used a fake last name, you didn’t want everyone to know who you really were, so your made-up name was Y/N Green. Not a very creative one, but everyone seemed to believe it, even Nora went along with your plan.

Tory was what you’d call a typical black girl. And you loved her, her attitude slowly started to stick to you and you began to change. You stopped taking shit from others and had a big mouth with a no fucks given attitude. Nora told you one time that it’s like a part of Tory was stuck to you while a part of you got stuck to her.

Each year you had a plan for summer and that summer you had two promises, one, you’ll have a great time no matter the consequences and two, no boys. Since your ex was an asshole and broke up with you over a simple fight, you didn’t need the drama. You wanted to sunbathe, get a nice tan. Give all the boys hard-ons and then walk away. That was your plan. A plan you wanted to execute, but as soon as you met with a certain blonde, it all went out the window. Margaret brought all the counselors over to introduce all three of you to them.

His name was Xavier Plympton. He was around your age, handsome, gorgeous eyes and great physique, but there were problems with him, of course.

First, Montana, his ex, she seemed to be around him all the time, and you even caught them kissing once, however when you asked Chet about them, he said that it was nothing in between them other anymore.

And second, he gave you major gay vibes. You saw him giving an aerobics class to the others and just the way he moved set your alarm off. But if he was gay, why would he flirt with Montana? Maybe he wanted to hide it?

Even so, you didn’t care. There was something about him that you liked so much, not just his appearance, his attitude, the way he carried himself. You never imagined you’d have a crush on a guy like him, but there you were. Standing at the bar staring at the glass in front of you while thinking about ways to get closer to him.

You felt pathetic, never once a man or boy made you feel like that.

“Alright, I have big plans for tomorrow. There will be a party and we NEED to be there.” came in Nora after her coffee break.

“Okay. I’m on for anything, but why do we NEED to be there?”

“One name, Greg.”

“Oh no.

“OH YES.” Greg was the local handsome guy, well not counting the new counselors at the camp and Nora was head over heels for him, well more like she wanted him to do her at least once. “He’s holding the party at his house, Y/N you’ll be our designated driver since you have a car and Tory really wants to drink, so you can’t drink.”

“So, you are making me go to a house party and I can’t even drink? Doesn’t sound like a great time to me.”

“You can always just sit here and think about the new blonde counselor while daydreaming.”

“I don’t daydream.”

“So, you’re not denying it?”

“Should I? He’s good-looking but an idiot at the same time.”

“Great, so you’re coming! Tory, Y/N’s in!”

You heard her talking to Tory in the kitchen while you let out a long sigh, there was no way you wouldn’t go to a party like that, but the fact that you couldn’t even drink bothered you.

***

The next night all counselors of the camp were sitting outside drinking beers while talking. They slowly got used to each other and all the guys called dibs on the girls, they were having a great time.

“Chet, you have no chance with Y/N, she’s too good for you. She’ll definitely choose me.” said Trevor.

“Right on, man. I bet she likes your moustache.”

As everyone laughed at Chet’s joke, they noticed a car pulling up. You got out of the car and walked over to the bunch. Everyone was quiet. You looked like you just walked out of a party, which you were. You stopped and everyone was looking at you.

“Alright Mr Muscle. I need help, come.” you said as you pointed at Chet. Chet didn’t believe it and could only watch as you started walking back to your car. Suddenly he came to his senses and as everyone looked at the other for answers, Chet had a grin on his face. “Don’t get excited, Muscles.” they heard you call back and everyone laughed except the man in question.

Everyone observed in silence as you got to the other side of the car opened the door and motioned for Chet. Chet got someone out and picked the person up. You started walking back to the bonfire and turned to look at Brooke.

“I will need a bucket.” without a question she stood up and ran to get one. Meanwhile Chet got back with an obviously very intoxicated Nora in his arms. “Sit her down.” you said and pulled a hairband out of your purse and pulled her hair back to a ponytail.

“What happened?” Ray asked.

“We went to a party, she had too much to drink. And there was this guy. I think they drugged her.”

“Why did you bring her here?” Montana asked. “She needs to go to the hospital!”

“No. I know what to do. Just watch her for a while. I need to phone someone.” Your eyes went from Montana to Brooke who just came back with the bucket. You thanked her and knelt down to Nora.

“If you need to puke, in this please, I don’t want to clean up after you. I need to call someone. Tory is at home, you are safe. You are at the camp with the others. Ray, Montana, Xavier, Trevor and Brooke are all here okay?” she gave you a weak nod, you knew she didn’t or barely understood you. You turned to the others and locked eyes with Xavier. “Please look after her. I will be short.” when he gave you a nod you stood and left to call you father.

To say that you were angry would be an understatement.

You left for that party in hopes, Nora will finally have the night of her life, instead after a toilet break you found her drugged and nearly getting raped. You quickly got out of there and dropped Tory off at her place.

You were angry, but your father was angrier. To have someone hurt his daughter’s best friend was an unforgivable sin to him.

“He’s about 6.2, has short blonde hair and is dressed in a green top with jeans, he’s still at the party if not, I know what his car looks like, he has a white Pontiac. I don’t care what happens to him, Dad. Just…”

“I know, Sweetheart. My men are already on the way. I will call you when it’s done. Tell Nora that I’m sorry and be strong Sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Dad. I wouldn’t have called you, but this son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson or two.”

“Got it. Consider it done.”

“Thank you, Dad. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

When you put the phone back and turned around you nearly got a heart attack. Xavier was walking your way and since all you saw at first is a dark figure, you nearly dropped dead.

“Hey.” he called out.

“Hi. Thank you for looking out at Nora.”

“Yeah, she seems to be in a bad shape. Are you okay though?”

“Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine, thank you. I think I’ll take her home now.”

“Good idea.” the two of you walked back to the others while he was saying reassuring things to you and you told him what happened.

You felt a lot better after talking with him and you also felt closer to him now.

***

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful. You and Tory ran the restaurant while Nora was healing and trying to get over the trauma.

You didn’t talk with anyone from the camp either. Pretty boring days.

Until one night you were the one to close the place up. After you did, you walked out and saw a very familiar car pass by. It looked exactly like one of your father’s business partner’s car. The plate number also matched. You got curious and followed him.

You left your car behind when you saw him enter a small road and followed by foot. He went to the camp.

And your instincts were right. You found him trying to strangle Xavier while pointing a VHS at the guy. You got fed up with his shit as you heard Xavier plead.

You came out from behind the tree and kicked him off of Xavier. The man got really angry and was on his feet ready to kill whoever dared to kick him, but he instantly stopped as he saw you out of all people. Xavier was both confused and stunned.

“Mr Blake. I assume that what I’m seeing is only a misunderstanding and you were just asking for directions, right?” Xavier looked from you to Blake and noticed something in his eyes he never thought he will see, fear. But not just regular fear, genuine fear. Blake looked terrified of you.

“Miss Y/L/N…” Blake couldn’t find his words.

“I really hope that it is just a misunderstanding otherwise I might have to think that you lied to my father.”

“No no no. I was just talking to Mr Plympton over there.”

“Talking? And what does Mr Plympton says about that?” you looked at Xavier who was still on the ground mouth, agape in shock.

“I-“ he started but Blake cut him off.

“Please Miss Y/L/N, I just… You have to understand I need to earn money and-“

“And what? In order to do that you trick guys, I know your method. You promised to my father that you’ll stop once you get the loan from him. And yet here you are. Blackmailing another guy for what Mr Blake?” Xavier was now standing slightly behind you, taking your words in, he didn’t understand why Blake called you on a different name, but you seemed pissed.

“I-I-I’ll stop. Like I promised, Miss Y/L/N. I really will.”

“If you ever just think about him or any other to trick, I’ll make sure my father hears about it, Mr Blake. And we both know if one thing he hates more than something happening to me is liars. Right?”

“Yes, yes. You’re right Miss Y/L/N.”

“Now go back to whichever sewer you crawled out from. And forget his name.”

Without saying another word the man basically ran back to the backseat of his car. But you stopped him once again.

“HEY! Leave that here!” Blake understood and dropped the VHS on the ground hopped back into the car and sped off. “What a disgusting rat that man is.” you said to no one in particular. You went to pick the VHS up and got your lighter out. You handed both to Xavier. He just looked at you then at the items in your hand.

“What just happened?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you in the car, but I just can’t let you go back, so you are coming to my place for a little chat. Shall we?” he got the tape out of your hand and with the lighter he burnt the thing in a bin.

You waited in the car for him and when he was finally sitting next to you, you started the engine.

After a good five minutes of silence you began to talk.

“I bet you have like billions of questions. Let me start off with this, my father is, what you’d call a gangster a mob leader. He has connections all over the world. When I was born, his standards changed. After my mother’s death, he promised to always keep me safe. Imagine that, a teenager girl having money, all I had to do was call Dad, and I got it. Anything. So, after my rebellious years ended, I began to get interested in his business, I went to meetings with him and whatnot. Then Blake came in one day. He said he needed money for a movie that he was making so he loaned money from the father. About a week later, I found out just what kind of movie it was, and I wouldn’t have problems with it, you know, we are all different, but when I learnt that Blake emotionally pressured the guys, I just couldn’t leave it at that. So, Dad called him in. Blake promised he’d stop and it was only a one-time thing. It wasn’t, you are not the first nor the last he promised great roles and whatnot in exchange for a short movie. Don’t think that I’m judging you or anything. You are a victim, he entices you with his sweet words and then you find yourself in this.” Xavier just sat there watching you as you drove. So many things made sense now. From your expensive clothing to the red car even the phone call he overheard after Nora was drugged. He knew he should be scared and thankful but he just felt at peace.

“I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you, yeah thank you. But… why did you help me?”

“As I said, he disgusts me. The method, forcing guys into porn and then blackmailing them with it is just, angers me.”

“Okay. Okay. Why are we going to your place?”

“Well, I needed to lie about my last name for a reason. I just want to be sure you won’t tell to others. And since you are still in shock, you might spill the tea, so you are going to stay with me and tomorrow when you’ll be able to think clearly, I’ll drive you back.”

“Sounds reasonable. But really, Y/N, thank you.”

“You’re Welcome, Xavier.”

Shortly after, you arrived at your caravan and Xavier looked at it like he never seen one before. You lived about away from Camp Redwood, about a fifteen-minute drive, on a piece of land with a great view of the woods.

“You live in that?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you said you’re rich.”

“Well, my dad is. But don’t judge a book by its cover.” Xavier definitely should have. It might have looked simple from the outside, but on the inside the place had everything and it had a nice homey feel to it.

“Go take a shower if you want to.”

“Thanks.” Xavier got into the bathroom and stopped for a moment. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe that his knight in shining armour was you. He never thought that you the sassy bartender that he actually pretty liked would turn out to be a help to him. He felt like he could cry out of happiness, which he ended up doing. All the emotions came flowing into him, all that fear he felt when Blake called him and when he was in the car with him. All the relief when you made Blake look like a scared child as he ran with his tails between his legs.

It was certain. If he wasn’t in love with you before, now he truly was. From your appearance, your attitude, how hardworking you were and now, like an angel you came to his rescue and saved his ass. As he was taking a shower while slightly sobbing, you were outside, doing what you best at, calling Dad.

You explained the situation to him and he was pissed, just as you said the one thing he hated right after if someone messes with his only daughter is liars. When your phone call ended Xavier came out of the bathroom. He was obviously crying and it made your heartache.

“Awww.” you said as you stood up from the table and went to caress his check and get rid of his tears, but as soon as you touched his check with that gentle hand of yours, fresh tears rolled down from his eyes as he desperately hugged you.

“Thank you, Y/N. Really. I don’t even know how to properly thank you.”

“I really hope that those are happy tears, Xavier.” you said as you pulled back from the hug, but you were still holding each other. Your comment made him smile a bit. “See? Much better.”

“They are, happy tears.”

“Good. Now sit, I have some drinks in the fridge, drink something while I take a quick shower.”

At Xavier was left alone with his thoughts again as he sipped his coke and looked around the caravan. It had cassettes laying around, flowers and plants it even had a small TV and a very modern-looking phone. The phone started to ring, alerting Xavier. He contemplated picking it up. Then Xavier looked at the clock, it was so late and yet someone was calling you? What if it’s an emergency? In the end, he picked it up, thinking he’ll just say that you are in the shower and to call you back in a few minutes.

“Hi, Y/N is in the shower now, can you call her back a bit later?” the other end of the line was silent before a man started talking, a deep manly voice, it spent chills down Xavier’s spine.

“I assume that you are Mr Plympton, right? I’m Y/N’s father.”

“Right, sir. I-I would like to thank you, your daughter really saved me today.”

“Oh, I know. I’m actually in the car right now. You see, I thought I might need to have a short conversation with Blake. Would you like me to tell him something in your name?”

“No, thank you. I’d rather forget all about him.” Xavier felt his palm getting sweaty.

“Very well. You know, Mr Plympton, you are a great guy, My Sweetheart told me about you before, treat her well.” the last part of the sentence was so intense it left Xavier both speechless and breathless. Before he could reply, the phone call already ended and only the annoying beeping sound was heard.

“Did he scare you?” you were now out of the shower wearing your pj’s and standing in front of him. “Don’t let him scare you. He won’t hurt you.”

“O-okay.” you smiled reassuringly at him.

“So, are we sharing the bed or do you plan on sleeping on the floor?”

You shared the bed.

Xavier was never anxious around women before, especially not if he was in a bed with them. But with you, he was facing the other way while he felt your back against his, he just couldn’t sleep. He was relieved, yes, but what scared him more, admitting his feelings towards you or your father? Then you spoke up, he thought you were already asleep.

“You know, I always liked you. The day Margaret walked in with you guys, I just knew, I will have a thing for you. I feel like my old shy and anxious self when I’m with you. No, I feel like I can be myself. Everyone thought that I was just another rich kid, a bitch who got everything from Daddy, and don’t get me wrong, they were right, but what they never saw is that I never used that against anyone. Only against those who deserve it. But being titled from the first second… that’s why I used a fake name. To start fresh. I will always have my dad behind me, taking care of me, buying me stuff, but I felt like I could finally be me.” Xavier felt you turn around and he didn’t dare to move, your words were so sincere, he wanted you to continue, he wanted to know more about you.

“Are you awake?” he heard you ask and felt your hand against his back. He still didn’t move. “I think I might be in love with you. And it slightly hurts because I’m sure you don’t see me that way. I saw you with Montana at the lake, kissing and I saw you flirting with Brooke, I always wanted it to be me, selfish right? And then I saw Blake, my blood boiled. I know his technique and I immediately knew that he was using you for something.” you began to run your hand up and down his back, it got him relaxed. “I’ll take you back to the camp tomorrow, I don’t care anymore if you tell the others or not. Sleep well.” you gave one last stroke and pulled your hand back. You wanted to go to sleep, but he turned around. Your eyes locked with his and you weren’t sure what you saw in them. You felt shy for some reason. And when he started to speak you noticed just how close to you he was, you left his hot breath on your face, you felt his body heat, and you felt the vibrations that his deep voice caused as he spoke.

“I love you too. I don’t know how to express it well since I never felt like this before. But I’m pretty sure about my feelings, I love how passionate you are when something happens to your friends, you have an amazing smile and personality. I also have to admit that your father scares the living hell out of me. But that won’t stop me. Even if I have to face him, I’ll tell him that I love his daughter. I only flirted and kissed Montana to get you jealous, which apparently worked, so…yay. But you saved me. I used to be a drug addict, nearly got myself killed and Blake found me on a bench passed out with a needle in my arm. I guess you can say that he saved me. But he soon showed his true side. He promised to get me into real deals, movies, and commercials whatever, if I do that one thing for him. I ended up doing it, even though I’m not gay. I thought I escaped him but he came back to haunt me with it. I feel like such an idiot.” he looked away from your eyes and closed them, when he felt your hand on his cheek once again, he opened his eyes and looked into yours, you looked so sad yet so happy at the same time, just like how he felt.

“You are an idiot.” he let out a small laugh, “But you are my idiot.” when you said that all of his sadness disappeared. He began to lean closer to you and when you did the same, he placed his lips against yours. It was a small, slow yet passionate kiss. It was a kiss shared between two souls that finally found each other and became one.

***

You never slept better than in his arms. With your head on his chest listening to both his heartbeat and his breathing.

Both of your sleep were abruptly interrupted when your phone began to ring. You let out a loud groan and leant over the bed to pick it up. Xavier meanwhile moved to a new position in order to get back to dreamland.

“Yes?” he heard you say. He heard the voice on the other end of the line but obviously couldn’t make out what the person was saying. Suddenly he felt the air in the room change, it got so cold. He looked behind his back and saw you frozen in one place with your mouth agape.

“What?” he asked but you didn’t answer. “Baby, what is it?” he asked again. You held a finger up and talked to the person on the phone.

“I understand. We will be there.” you placed the phone back down.

“What happened?” he asked for the third time. When you looked at him, he felt it, something was wrong.

“They are all dead. It was Tory. She came to the bar thinking that Nora would be there, but she wasn’t so she went to the camp to look for her and…and… all she found were bodies. All of them are dead, Xavier. Everyone, Chet, Trevor, Montana, Brooke even Nora is…dead.” you couldn’t believe it, so many emotions rushed through you.

“What do you mean? Who would do such a thing?”

“The police said that it was Mr Jingles. But… we have to go. Leave I mean. Get this thing attached to the car and leave.”

“What? And leave without knowing what happened to my friends? No, I can’t.”

“Tell me one movie, scenario or whatever where the people left behind were safe, where they didn’t die when they went looking for a killer, Xavier. We need to leave. We go to my home. Dad will get this case solved. I’m not dying the day after I finally had courage confessing.” you stood up from the bed and began to rearrange stuff. Xavier thought it through. You did have a point. And he didn’t want to die either. “I know that running is for cowards and running back to my dad is just… looks bad, but I say fuck it. I rather be an alive coward than a dead ‘at-least-she-tried’.” you said while packing.

“Okay. We leave. I’m too pretty do die.” Xavier said in hopes of lifting your spirit, it was obvious to him that your survival instinct was better than his and that you still didn’t fully realize that Nora was dead, but he will be there when you finally will.

***

This is it, your love story, of how you met Xavier Plympton and ran back home with him. But at least the two of you were alive and together.

When the fact that your best friend was dead finally sank in, you mourned her for months. You went to the funeral with Xavier who held you while you cried and broke down.

The two of you never went back to Camp Redwood. You barely talked about it, only when you spoke about how you met. It was a bittersweet memory.

In the end, your father found out who the real killer was and that’s when both you and Xavier found peace again. Knowing that the murderer was behind closed bars and to be executed.

After five years of dating, Xavier asked you to marry him. After your father gave him the blessing the two of you had a small yet meaningful wedding. Well, as small as you can get with your father in the picture.

Xavier felt like he got the ending he truly deserved. With such a tough background, he ended up being a well-known actor with many roles, he ended up being the perfect husband to you and what he never thought he would achieve, Xavier Plympton became the perfect father for his three children.

Truly a happy ending to your love story.


End file.
